1. Technical Field
The present disclosure is related to a flexible optical substrate. More specifically, the present disclosure is related to a flexible optical substrate that exhibits elastic characteristics.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nowadays, a great number of flexible substrates having flexibility are being used due to miniaturization and thinner dimensions of electronic devices. Application of a substrate having flexible characteristics to various devices is being studied, the various devices including mobile devices for which miniaturization has been demanded. For instance, application of such a substrate to a wearable device is being studied, the wearable device desirably having flexible characteristics that allow the device to conform to the motion of a user (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2004-71562, No. 2004-349002, No. 2013-145842, No. 2014-162124, and No. 2011-070777).
Examples of expected wearable device include a sensor device, when attached to a human body, is capable of sensing with high accuracy, and a display device that conforms to the motion of a human body and three-dimensional depressions and projections. Such a device has to be attached to a joint or a movable part of a human body without difficulty, and a feeling of wearing fitted to the motion of a user and design are considered to be important. Therefore, for a flexible substrate to be used in a wearable device, not only flexibility but also elasticity is demanded.